


Cake and Kisses

by FunnyFootsteps



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyFootsteps/pseuds/FunnyFootsteps
Summary: Dimitri doesn't want gifts for his birthday.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cake and Kisses

His intention had been to sleep in for once, yet Dimitri woke up at dawn. He laid still in his bed, eye closed, head drowning in too many pillows. He smelled a fresh floral scent. A potted plant on his nightstand was a gift from a man who often didn't stay for the night. Slowly Dimitri got up.

He pulled the heavy curtains open and looked down at the scenery far below his window. The King’s quarters were in a tower above the vast royal gardens. As it was winter, the flowers had all withered away, leaving only heaps of snow and skeletal trees for him to observe. Pale sunrise highlighted the soft snowfall. Dimitri leaned his forehead to the cold window and sighed. 

20th of the Ethereal Moon on the calendar marked the birthday of the King. The castle staff had been preparing for his birthday the whole month. He found it unnecessary, but people were in high spirits. The celebration brought joy to people, even if he felt unworthy of all the fuss. 

The festivities would technically take a good portion of the week, but Dimitri didn't have to participate in everything in person.

At least his friends would be at the party. It has been a while since he had seen most of them. Dedue lived with him in the castle, and Mercedes had stayed in the capital but the rest of the blue lions had scattered across the country. The professor rarely left Garreg Mach these days, but she would be at the party too. 

There were several hours before the party, Dimitri entertained the thought of going for a long ride. He decided against it since he couldn't be sure if he’d be back on time. For King to be late from his own party would not be respectable. His court had to deal with his oddities enough as it was. 

He got dressed in simple clothes for now. The King’s regalia he was expected to wear at the party was much too heavy and impractical for the entire day. 

Relaxing did not come easy to him on regular days, let alone on his birthday. Dimitri left his bed-chamber and entered his study. He might as well get some work done. 

A freshly brewed pot of chamomile tea was waiting for him on his desk. Dimitri chuckled fondly. Dedue had not believed in his plans to sleep in. Fair enough, as Dimitri still struggled with sleep and was not one to lie in bed, awake for hours when there were things to do. And there always were things to do, such was the life of a King.

The tea was still almost too hot to drink. Dimitri poured two cups. His vassal could come and go as he pleased but was usually not far away. 

Dimitri did not have to wait for long. He had just sat down and begun looking for his pen and ink from the drawers of his desk when Dedue entered back in the room carrying a bunch of papers. 

“Good morning, Dimitri.”  


The sound of his own name on Dedue’s lips warmed Dimitri’s heart after all this time. Dedue set the mail down on the desk and leaned in to kiss Dimitri’s cheek. 

“Morning, my love,” Dimitri said, “How many times do I need to ask you to move into my rooms permanently?”

“A few times more, I’m afraid.”

“I shall do just that then,” Dimitri said and meant it.  


They had gone through this morning ritual many times by now, and there was something about the utter familiarity of it that kept a smile on Dimitri’s lips.  


He took the pile of letters into his hands and shuffled through it. A letter from the Queen of Brigid was the most important thing among the mail by far. Dedue stood next to Dimitri’s chair and took his teacup. Dimitri really should get another chair here, since they both spend too much time in this office. 

Dimitri inspected the letter lazily, the contents were just formalities. There was nothing about the diplomatic relationship between Fodland and Brigid that needed his immediate attention. Dedue took Dimitri’s disinterest in the mail as an invitation and brushed some of his hair off to place a soft kiss against this neck.

“Anything of interest? Dedue asked.

“Queen Petra sends her best wishes for my birthday and regrets she cannot attend the festivities in person.”

“Hmm”

“Her letter also includes a note from Dorothea. She hopes I direct more tax funds into arts and that I tell Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid to visit her in Brigid.”

“Reasonable requests,” Dedue nodded.

Dimitri hummed in agreement and sipped his tea.

“Only tea for breakfast?” He asked, smiling into his cup. 

As someone with great interest in both food and Dimitri’s general well-being, Dedue was not one to skip proper breakfast. Dimitri turned his head enough to get a better look at his lover. Dedue looked a little bashful.

“I have eaten already, but I have something prepared for you,” Dedue explained.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow but did not say anything. It was unusual for them not to eat together. With a quick bow and no further explanation, Dedue left to fetch what he had prepared.

Dimitri chewed the end of his pen absentmindedly. Dedue had looked a bit tired. If Dimitri had woken up early, Dedue must have been awake for even longer. 

He tried to read the rest of the letters, but in all honesty, Dimitri was just pushing the letters around on his desk when Dedue returned. He was carrying two trays. He laid the smaller one of them down in front of Dimitri and the second one on the table at the side. 

Dedue lifted the cover and revealed a piece of cake underneath. The cake had blue icing and little sugar lions on top. Cake on one’s birthday should not have been surprising, but Dimitri could feel his eyepatch shift along with his raised eyebrows. Dedue did spend a considerable amount of time making sure he ate proper food.

“Cake for breakfast? You surprise me.”

“Real breakfast is on the side, but...” Dedue gestured to the other tray. 

“But?” Dimitri coaxed. 

“You said you do not want presents for your birthday.” 

“I said that, yes.”

While he couldn't reasonably refuse official gifts, he had told his friends that simply coming to his birthday party would be a gift enough. He had also let each one of them know individually that he couldn't hold it against them if they couldn’t make it to the party. 

He didn't need anything and always had felt awkward with people giving him things he didn't need or even want. If he required something, he went and got it. He had approved Mercedes’ request to knit woolen socks for him, though. That had been impossible to refuse. 

“This hardly counts as a gift,” Dedue said bashfully.

“If you say so,” Dimitri laughed.

“Happy Birthday, Dimitri,” Dedue said.

Dimitri began eating eagerly. He couldn't taste any of it, but the gesture itself was even sweeter than he imagined the cake to be. He finished the spoonful and craned his head back for a kiss. Dedue obliged and leaned in. It was a bad angle but neither of them minded. Hopefully the sugar on his lips would taste good to Dedue.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Dimitri my love <3


End file.
